


A Bad Day at the Wrong End of a Dagger

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Swearing, Mild panic, after brutor but before the catacombs is probably the best guess, but i wrote it with the ship in mind, can be read as shippy as you want, nebulous time frame, no matter what they both care a lot about each other, worried zolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hamid gets hurt but doesn't feel the need to inform the rest of the party.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	A Bad Day at the Wrong End of a Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HistoriaGloria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoriaGloria/gifts).



> This is 100% thanks to [historia gloria](https://historia-gloria.tumblr.com/) for getting me on this zamid train, and who doesn't love some good h/c?  
> Shout out to [El](https://howshouldiknowboutlife.tumblr.com/) for help with the title <3

Hamid gasped softly as he pulled the knife out of his side. He hadn’t quite been able to dodge the last volley of daggers thrown from the gang members they were currently facing off with. 

Zolf turned his head has far as he could without turning away from the enemy, “You okay back there?”

Hamid quickly wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling his cape with it, “Y-yes! I’m.. I’m fine. Out of spells though.” He was honestly quite proud of how level he kept his voice. Well, at least it wasn’t any higher than usual during a battle. 

“That’s fine. Just stay back, we’ll take care of the rest.” Zolf turned to Bertie, “Are you going to charge them? Or are you just going to wait until they make pincushions out of us?” 

Hamid could hear Bertie’s grumble from where he was, but could also tell that Bertie wasn’t about to say no to a charge. Sasha was rather gleefully picking up their own daggers and throwing them back at them, striking true with almost every one. 

He stopped paying too close attention to the battle at that point, not that he didn’t want to know the outcome, or cheer his comrades in arms on, but he was starting to find it difficult to pay attention. Hamid thought briefly of calling out to Zolf, but he was busy stabbing a thug with his trident, protecting Sasha’s back. At least... he thought that was Sasha. Either way, Zolf was currently occupied, and Hamid wasn’t worth risking the others. 

Hamid leaned back against the wall, arm still tight around his stomach, and slowly slid to the floor. He’d be fine, he just needed a bit of rest. 

\-------

Zolf sighed heavily as he leaned on his trident. Was it slightly disrespectful to use his divine weapon as a staff? Maybe, but what else was he supposed to do when he constantly had to carry a weapon that was taller than himself, and only one functional leg? It’d be fine. Probably. Too bad none of the gang members they faced survived, they would have made for a good drowning. 

He looked over at the others, Sasha was collecting daggers with a self satisfied look on her face. No one could ever mistake it for a smile, but Zolf could tell how pleased she was at finding more daggers to secretly hide upon her person. Bertie was currently attempting to extricate himself from where he buried himself in a pile of old furniture. Zolf would never admit it out loud, but charging through the entire group (and coming out the other end, into said pile of furniture) was decently impressive, especially considering he took a good chunk of thugs out with him. But, he also wasn’t about to go help him out of it either; the pompous twat. 

Zolf was surprised Hamid hadn’t come over yet, fussing about one thing or the other. He looked over to where he had seen him last, and he looked to be sitting down… against the wall….

“ _ Hamid _ !?”

There was no answer. “Ahh,  _ shit _ .”

Zolf hobbled as quickly as he could over to Hamid, cursing his damned leg under his breath the entire way. He went to kneel down, but his leg didn’t feel like cooperating and he ended up with his legs splayed out, but otherwise upright. He leaned in and gently cradled Hamid’s distressingly pale face.

“Hamid? Hamid, can you hear me?” There was no answer. He lifted Hamid’s arm from where it was tucked against his middle to see his hand and shirt  _ coated _ in blood.

“ _ Bloody hell _ , you stupid,  _ squishy _ , halfling.” Zolf performed a quick heal check. He wasn’t dead, but it was  _ far _ closer than Zolf ever wanted to see him get. Zolf had to work hard to tamp down the anxiety and worry rising in his chest, so he could actually achieve the concentration he needed to heal Hamid. 

He took a few deep breaths, and was finally able to calm down enough before casting the healing spell. Hamid didn’t wake up, but his skin looked better, and after a brief check, his wound was healed. Zolf sighed in relief. He would be okay. He would just need some rest, and he would be fine. 

He worried _ so much  _ about Hamid, he was so small, and got hurt so  _ easily _ . He had some good spells hidden up his sleeve, and wasn’t terrible with a crossbow, but still, he couldn’t ignore the tightness in his chest at the thought of Hamid specifically being hurt or killed. (Sasha could take care of herself, she had been doing so for years, and Bertie, well Zolf didn’t particularly care all that much about what happened to Bertie, as long as he didn’t get KO’d in the middle of a battle.) 

Sasha, Bertie and Brutor made it over to him by this point, and after Sasha helped Zolf up, she picked up Hamid’s small form, looking even smaller for his stillness. 

“He - uhh - he gonna be alright?” Sasha asked quietly after Zolf made Bertie go on ahead to get them a hotel. It’d probably be too expensive, but they would more likely have any supplies they might need on hand if Zolf found he needed them for Hamid. 

“Yeah.” Zolf ran his hand through his hair, and cringed when he realized it was still covered in Hamid’s blood. “I think so. He just needs some rest.” Zolf just hoped he was right. 

\-------

The first thing Hamid realized, before he even opened his eyes, was that he was in quality bed, with quality sheets. It was rather comfortable and he thought about turning over, and trying to get back to sleep when the events of the previous day flooded back. His eyes snapped open, and immediately pulled aside the blankets, hand checking his side. His fingers slipped through the hole in his bloodstained shirt to reach whole, unblemished skin. 

He turned his head at the sound of movement next to his bed, to be confronted with Zolf, who obviously had spent the night camped out on the chair. He actually looked like he had been able to get decently comfortable, considering the chair looked big enough to easily fit Bertie. 

“Feeling any better?” Zolf’s eyes were open, but Hamid could recognize that he had just woken up as well, presumably from the sounds Hamid made upon waking. 

“Y-yes, much, thank you. What happened?” 

“Well, we defeated the gang, and oh,  _ someone _ decided to get stabbed,  _ without telling their cleric _ , and then proceed to bleed out all over the floor.”

Hamid winced at the sharp tone, “I’m sorry, Zolf, you were all so busy, and I didn’t want to be a bother, or distract any of you. I figured I’d be okay until after the battle was over.”

“Did you?  _ Really _ ? A knife wound to the gut, and you’d just be  _ fine _ ?” Zolf took a deep breath, and ran his hand over his face, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped, but you worried me back there Hamid. If I had found out any later, I’m not sure if I would’ve been able to heal you. I -  _ we _ , don’t want to lose you.”

The genuine concern and worry in Zolf’s voice touched Hamid. He knew Zolf cared, it was obvious in his actions if not always his words, not to mention, one generally didn’t become a cleric and a healer if they didn’t care at least on some level. But this was the first time Hamid really heard that directed at him.

Hamid felt tears forming in his eyes, and did his best to blink them back as he leaned forward quickly to give Zolf a hug. “I’m sorry, Zolf, I didn’t mean to worry you, but thank you for healing me. I’ll try and be better, in the future, asking for help.” 

Zolf’s hands initially hovered in the air, like he was unsure of how to react while receiving a hug, but eventually his arms came to rest around Hamid. “You’re welcome,” he replied, his voice a bit rough, “And you better, or I’m going to send Bertie to fix you next time.” 

“I thought you said you  _ didn’t _ want to lose me.” 

Zolf’s bark of laughter was genuine, and Hamid couldn’t help the curl of warmth in his chest at the fact that  _ he _ had been able to pull that out of him. After a few more moments, Hamid leaned back while Zolf cleared his throat and said, “Alright, let’s go check on the others, and see what’s on the agenda for today.” 

“Oh! Yes, let me get myself more presentable.” Before Zolf could even suggest leaving the room, Hamid had removed and replaced his cuffs, cast prestidigitation, and was instantly immaculate again. “There. Much better.” 

He smiled widely at Zolf, who just shook his head. “Good thing no one expects me to look like that, because even with magical help, I won’t ever look that good.”

Zolf’s eyes widened when he realized what he had said, and cleared his throat again as he walked to the door. Hamid didn’t mention anything, not wanting to embarrass him any further, but couldn’t hide the blush along his cheeks as Zolf let him through the door first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hello over on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
